A portable terminal is a terminal that may support various functions based on mobility and has been used in very wide fields due to its convenience and easy portability. The portable terminal provides various functions such as a short message transmitting/receiving function, a photographing function, a music listening function, a digital broadcasting service function, an E-mail service function, and an Instant Messenger service function, among others.
In the meantime, a portable terminal has been developed to provide a voice service as a main service. However, due to an increased demand for multi-media of high quality, a recent portable terminal has been switched to a data service as a main service. Accordingly, a technology that supports wireless communication of high speed/high capacity has been developed. Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) technology is one of the techniques that support wireless communication of high speed/high capacity. A portable terminal that supports MIMO technology may have a plurality of antennas. However, a recent miniaturized and slimmed portable terminal lacks mounting space for a plurality of antennas. In particular, a portable terminal that supports a digital broadcasting service should have an antenna to receive a digital broadcast as well as a MIMO antenna. This increases the problem of having space that is too narrow for mounting a plurality of antennas in a small portable terminal. Furthermore, when a spacing distance between the MIMO antenna and an antenna for receiving a digital broadcast is insufficient, interference occurs between the MIMO antenna and the antenna for receiving a digital broadcast. This deteriorates a wireless signal transmitting/receiving performance of the portable terminal.